


To Love

by kennedie_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Connor has problems feelings but Markus is there for him, Hank is best dad, Kinda Romantic, M/M, oh boy something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Connor has a lot of feelings. It's sometimes hard to understand them but at least Markus is there to help him and maybe he's falling in love. A feeling so scary yet so intriguing.





	To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen, this isn't promptis or ffxv *gasps* but it's the next best thing as my first Detroit: Become Human fic featuring my baby boys Connor and Markus
> 
> This was supposed to be 1k but here we are now...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~

Deviance was more than just a feeling, it was an attitude. It used to be seen as androids being defiant from their owners; A group of machines out to take over Detroit but they were more than that. They wanted freedom; They wanted a chance to live among the humans as equals without being seen as different just because their blood ran blue. They achieved the beginning of equality due to their deviant leader, Markus. In biblical terms, he was seen almost Jesus like; The hope of the androids, a renowned individual who fought (peacefully) for freedom and won.   
  
Humans and androids alike admired him.   
  
Connor was one of those admirers.   
  
It was hard for him to understand his feelings that began to process within him. Becoming deviant was unlike anything he's ever felt yet he still didn't know how to properly _feel._ He felt like a machine ready to take orders but he knew he had to stray away from that mechanical thinking. If anything he thought emotions were rather silly but he's been feeling a lot more lately all because of the deviant leader running through his mind. Connor didn't want to believe his feelings at first; Trivial anomalies unnecessary to live by and yet… He's going through something and it's terrifying and intriguing all the same.   
  
He couldn't thank Markus enough for actually accepting him as more than just a machine. Connor had plenty of doubts going through his head with a lot of self-loathing mixed in; He thought he didn't deserve forgiveness or kindness for all he's done yet Markus showed him the utmost compassion. It made him _feel_ more and more each time they talked and soon he started feeling a bit differently.   
  
There was a point in time when he and Markus both had guns pointed at each other but now they were… friends? Connor thought they were friends considering he goes by new Jericho as often as he could to help out and talk to the deviant leader himself; More as a job rather than a personal thing which was fine. When he did talk to him more often it felt like everything inside him was on the verge of malfunctioning. The whole ‘butterflies in his stomach’ feeling always happened when he was around Markus. He kept his words as concise as possible yet there was just something going on with him that makes him feel warmer than an android should feel.

  
When it began to happen more often than it should, he consulted Hank about it.   
  
“Lieutenant, I've been feeling somewhat different lately.” He asked one day, sitting at the table in Hank's house that he now had the liberty of staying in.   
  
“Different how?” Hank eyed him, sitting down next to him at the table.   
  
“Well, my system seems to be overheating on certain occasions almost as if my biocomponents are not cooperating correctly under those circumstances-”   
  
“For fuck sakes Connor, English please!” Hank had grumbled out in that gruff voice of his. By no means was it meant to sound rude but when Connor goes on a tangent, Hank could barely comprehend anything he said when it involved android specifics.   
  
“I get… uncharacteristically warm when I talk just about anything with Markus.” And at that, Hank bellowed out laughter. Connor stared bewildered; He was confused at the uproar response he received and he cleared his throat to see if Hank would stop laughing and explain. Hank laughed for a bit longer before catching his breath, a grin gracing his lips before he spoke.   
  
“Sounds like you gotta a crush, kid.” Then he chuckled a bit more and Connor only stared harder. _A crush_? He knew it was a slang word for liking someone which… made sense actually. For the most part, Connor had the basic human emotions down; Happiness, sadness, stress, but liking someone more than just a friend was beyond him and his feelings. He really did have feelings for Markus.   
  
“I…” A light shade of blue dusted his cheeks and his eyebrows furrowed inward, his LED shifting to yellow as if he was processing something. It changed back into that normal calm blue color before he began speaking once more. “I do like Markus.”   
  
“Well shit, really? I would have never guessed.” It's blatant sarcasm that Connor picked up which made him sigh in agitation.   
  
“How do I go about this, Lieutenant?” He asked and Hank only shrugged.   
  
“Tell him I guess. What's the harm in just telling the truth?” Well, Connor thought a matter of factly, Markus could deny him of his feelings which were something Connor definitely didn't want to happen. He was also pretty sure Markus and North were _something_ probably considering how close they were so his odds are pretty slim. (49.2% of mutual attraction between them but really that's just numerical details from his own thoughts) Connor also didn't want to ruin their growing friendship because of a trivial emotion-   
  
But also, he wanted to tell Markus just to get it off his chest in hopes of mutual attraction. He closed his eyes for a bit trying to think up a scenario on how this could work. He was good at planning and knowing how to follow a mission but all he could think about were those heterochromia eyes gazing into his brown eyes, those lips kissing him so sweetly, and that body pressed against his-   
  
Okay, his imagination was going too far too fast and he didn't even think his thoughts could even muster up such a provocative scenario. His cheeks burned blue again and he felt a pang of embarrassment for not speaking for some time. He's usually so attentive but once Markus got on his mind, that was all he could think about. A hand was placed on his shoulder which snapped him back into reality. He looked to the side and saw Hank giving him a fond smile.   
  
“Listen, everything will be fine. I'm sure he has just as many feelings for you as you do for him.” Hank spoke, Connor sighed.   
  
“I do hope you are right, Hank.”   
  
\---   
  
The next day came and went. Though it was late, Connor still decided to stop by Jericho to maybe speak his feelings to existence. Once he arrived, he was greeted by North who seemed to know exactly who he was looking for since she pointed him right to where Markus usually was. It's a room made pretty much for Markus so he could be creative with drawings, paintings, and even the occasional piano playing or, in better terms, a place to relax. Connor had made his way to the room; The door was cracked open and he could see Markus getting ready to play the piano. He opened the door quietly and stood there but was noticed easily enough.   
  
“You know you don't have to just stand there, you can come in.” Markus spoke and Connor realized just how much he liked that voice. It held so much power to it from demanding rights for his people to commanding others to do certain jobs regarding helping out with their efforts and maybe Connor wouldn't mind if that voice told him what to do-   
  
Okay, those embarrassing thoughts were back and maybe he should have dialed down the research he's done on _certain commodities_. It was more embarrassing how he didn't even move from his spot when Markus said he could come in. Markus had eyed him questioningly.   
  
“Uh, Earth to Connor?” He spoke again and Connor’s whole body was on fire; That system overheating flashing through his mind as his body did everything to cool itself down. He focused back on Markus. It felt as if all these emotions were hitting him at once and it only confirmed how bad he had it for the deviant leader.   
  
“I… s-sorry. I have a lot of things on my mind at the moment.” He rushed through his words, he's not the one to stutter either and it only served to make him feel more embarrassed; That human emotion he wished he couldn't conjure up. He did, though, walk into the room finally and Markus gestured him to join him at the piano.   
  
“A bunch of police work I assume?” Markus stated which was true too. Connor had a full-time job working at the police department which always had him on his toes most days. Even with a job such as that he still set aside some time to see Markus who was the one really plaguing his mind. He sat down right next to Markus, quickly rehearsing what he was going to say so he didn't make a fool of himself.   
  
“Yes, it is a lot but it is manageable. Not needing the pure essence of sleep is a plus so I can always be alert.” He responded and he was glad he got those words out normally. “What about you, how are things with Jericho?”   
  
“Things are going well. We have enough biocomponents and thirium to last us for a while. Also, we're getting our relief forces out to find any stray androids. We might have won our war for now but there are many battles along the way.” Markus confirmed.   
  
“That's good to hear.” Well, Connor was trying to hear those words but he was so focused on those lips that spoke. He wanted those lips moving against his skin and to just keep speaking to him-   
  
“Hey, can you play the piano?” Markus had asked which brought Connor back from his thoughts.   
  
“Relatively speaking, yes. I do have the capability of playing over a thousand songs in different styles from a vast amount of-”   
  
“Play something new.” Markus had cut him off swiftly. Connor quirked an eyebrow up at the statement. _Something new_ . Connor wasn't good with new things; He liked the norm too much to consider anything different or significant change. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes and just let his fingers move on their own. The song starts out light and brisk; Almost like Mozart’s Sonata in D Major but it slows a bit. Connor imagined all the things he's been through, who he used to be, all the things androids been through, and the song goes darker, more melancholy. He felt… something while he was playing and it transferred from him to the ivory keys. He began to think about Markus and the music grew warmer, more hopeful and on cue, he heard the lower range being played.   
  
He opened his eyes as he played, looking over to see Markus concentrating and he looked so captivating that it should be a crime for looking so cute. Markus was playing a totally different type of song but it worked so well with Connor’s. It was the dark, low, timbre of the keys symbolizing androids as a whole and what he's fought for. Even in the low timbre of the notes, there was still a sound of hope in the keys he played. Two different songs made up of two different stories woven together to make a symphonic duet. The song goes on without any indication on when it would stop, pure music filling the room-   
  
Until Markus’s hand landed on top of Connor’s hand.   
  
The music stopped abruptly yet it ended on a sweet sounding chord. Connor didn't move an inch and that hand remained on his. Soon, the skin on Markus’s hand began to morph into the artificial component beneath it, morphing Connor’s skin as well. Markus gripped his hand, pulling it away from the keys to the side making it so they could look at each other. The heat inside Connor was rising again and he couldn't believe it but he could feel a small pang of heat pulsing between their hands.   
  
Connor felt like he was going to explode, his voice box felt like it was malfunctioning, and oh, Markus was leaning closer to him. He leaned in too until they were a mere inch away from each other.   
  
“Connor…”   
  
“Markus…”   
  
And their lips pressing together closed the remaining distance between them. It's a slow, languid kiss; One where Connor doesn't really know what he's doing but he _liked_ it, he felt the sparks it brought and he tried his best to match the movement of Markus. Static and heat alike are taking over his body, the warning signs were flashing through his head but he didn't care, he just wanted this to last forever.   
  
When they pulled back, Connor actually felt breathless. His insides were working double time to cool himself down yet he still felt hot, still felt so many things running through him but mostly, he just wanted those soft lips back on his. Markus seemed to back away a bit, stammering before he spoke.   
  
“I… sorry that wasn't supposed to-” Connor went for it; He gripped onto Markus’s shirt and planted his lips right back on his. Again, his knowledge was limited in all areas of intimacy despite his research but Markus making a content sound definitely egged him on. A hand went to the back of his neck deepening the kiss, mouths opening ever so slightly and tongues slowly entangling each other.   
  
It's so hot; Markus, as Connor can now deduce, was _so hot_ and he can just feel everything through this kiss. He wanted… he didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know how far this was going to get and if he was being honest with himself, he didn't know how to progress further or what to even do if things went that far. Markus was a step ahead of him though, letting those hands slip down to his hips to pull him over into his lap. Connor draped his arms over Markus’s shoulders, getting himself as close as he could.   
  
He's making sounds that he didn't know he could make; Content hums mixed with small whimpers. Since androids were able to produce tears, secreting saliva was also something they could do. Connor could feel a string of it running down his chin as the kiss grew more heated, more sloppy, _more desperate_. When Markus drew back with Connor’s lower lip between his teeth, Connor let out a strangled moan. He never pegged himself as being vocal since he's usually so reclusive with his feelings as it is, but Markus was doing this to him; Markus was driving him so crazy for so much more.   
  
His lip was released then a small kiss was planted on them before Markus leaned up and nibbled on the shell of his ear. “We should move this to my room.” Those words were real; Markus was insisting on continuing forth and all Connor could do is nod his head in response since he's pretty sure his voice box had stopped working. With that, Markus stood them up and Connor almost wrapped his leg around him but there were people still out in the main area which meant they couldn't look like they were doing anything but talking. Markus grabbed his hand and even though he was practically dragging him off, the gesture made Connor’s heart go haywire.   
  
They tried to be quick and unnoticeable but that was only short-lived when they were spotted by none other than North.   
  
“Hey, where are you two going?” She asked but Markus kept going, dragging Connor along with him.   
  
“Nowhere.” He huffed out while Connor gave a sheepish smile as he trailed behind, his cheeks burning blue.   
  
“Better not fuck him up too much, Markus.” North laughed out, Markus ignored the comment, and Connor was gonna make some sort of ‘it's not what it looks like’ statement but clearly that's exactly what it looked like. Nevertheless, North’s words were nearly forgotten when they made it to the room.   
  
Being pressed against the wall and kissed so fervently left Connor gasping. He's uncertain on what to do or where to place his hands and Markus began roaming his hands up his shirt making him outright shudder at the feeling. It's a pleasant surprise that made all his receptors spark yet Markus pulled back from him.   
  
“I'm just as lost as you are with all of this. Are you sure you want to… you know?” He asked. Markus was a caretaker android but that doesn't mean he was _that_ kind of caretaker so it made sense for him to not know everything either. Connor thought he was ready for anything but also there were some nerves about all of this. Was this just an in-the-moment situation or would this happen more often? The latter sounds way better to Connor because he liked Markus too much to keep this as a one-time thing.   
  
“Well, this will be a learning experience for both of us.” He leaned forward and kissed Markus quickly. “We should also do this a lot more just to ensure we retain our information about each other.” Connor was still analytical as ever even in this heated moment which only made Markus chuckle, kissing him lightly before leaning into his neck.   
  
“We are definitely doing whatever this is more than once.” He spoke before kissing the side of Connor’s neck gently. “You can count on that.” Connor let out a pleasant sigh as Markus began kissing along his neck, leaving small marks in his wake. He knew he could just heal the bruised skin but he wanted to keep them there as a reminder to himself of just how real this was.   
  
The slow movements of hips against his made him moan quietly from the contact. All Cyberlife androids were equipped with almost all human properties including genitalia. The function of which never struck Connor for usage up until now when being pressed against a wall and ground against got him hard. This feeling of arousal, so pleasant, so intoxicating, and it's all still new to him but the need of it resonated in him that yes, something like this was what he wanted.   
  
Markus started pulling them away from the wall, moving them toward the bed until Connor fell, not as gracefully as intended, into the bed. Markus was kissing him again all wet and hot while grinding his own hardness against Connor’s front emitting sounds from both of them. This alone was euphoric but they were well overdressed for this especially if they were going all the way. Connor made the first effort at getting their clothes off, moving his hands up to lift Markus’s shirt up and off. Markus took the hint and pulled back, removing his shirt in the process and going in to remove Connor’s tie than his shirt as well.   
  
Connor marveled at the sculpted body of Markus; All chiseled to android perfection while his own body was nothing more than normal by human standards. He wasn't self-conscious about it and really he liked his lithe body for all its worth; It gave him more of a reason to worship Markus’s body instead. He traced a hand up that amazing chest just to _feel_ and Markus groaned, leaning down and began sucking along his chest, leaving more marks and Connor did not mind being completely marked up by Markus; Just more reminders of their time shared together.   
  
The uncharted territory was next which made Connor just a touch more nervous. Again, all androids had the ability for sexual situations even if they didn't work at the Eden Club but that didn't mean he knew what he was doing. He knows but doesn't know because though he's done research, he's hadn't put any action into knowing  _how_ to do it. Markus sensed his uneasiness and kisses his chest gently.   
  
“If you don't want to, we don't have to go any further than this.” He reassured, voice soft, and gently and Connor was falling in love. Was he already in love? Liking him, yes but there was always more than just liking someone and maybe he's already at that point.   
  
“I do want to.” He leaned Markus up for another kiss full of passion and purpose that just made him feel. He even got more bold, reaching up to get Markus out of his pants because he really did want this, he wanted this so much. Markus was reaching for his pants too and it didn't take much time before nothing else was between them.   
  
It felt… different being like this, in a fantastic way; It's intimate and Connor was getting way better with his feelings about all of this with each reassuring kiss he received from Markus. When Markus ground against him it was electrifying; He broke out into a long moan which was concealed by lips. Markus kept moving against him, their moans mingling together and Connor can already feel that twisted knot in his so-called stomach signaling just how close he was to his orgasm.   
  
“Markus… I-” Another heated kiss silenced him.   
  
“I know. Hold out a little longer, okay?” Connor nodded his head and he tried his best to do just that; The really good part was approaching quickly and it excited him, made him nervous, and he's pretty sure with all of these feelings running through him that he'd reboot or something along those lines which would be worth it in the end.   
  
Markus had straightened himself up before reaching over to his nightstand drawer. The lubricant was held inside but Connor had another idea. Before Markus could get the item, Connor grabbed at his hand making Markus give a confused look before groaning out when his hand met a warm mouth.   
  
“Fuck… Connor,” Connor lapped at those fingers, getting them wet for what's to come.   
  
“Analysis.” He said coyly before resuming. He was indeed analysing; Analysing the texture and ridges of those fingers and just how stimulating they felt against his tongue; The way they scraped the roof of his mouth and the back his throat- _oral fixation_ , something he'll have to research more about because he's liking it more than he thought he would. Once he deemed those fingers wet enough, he let the hand go even though he'd like to keep that hand in his mouth. Markus gave him a look before he started speaking.   
  
“I'm 100% ready for this but I want to make sure you're also 100% ready.” God, Markus being so caring like this made Connor’s heart skip a beat.   
  
“I'm more on the line of being 98.7% ready which is still a high probability all considering.” Again, analytical as ever which made Markus laugh and kiss his inner thigh.   
  
“If you don't like it, I'll stop immediately.” Now, androids didn't feel pain but there was definitely some pressure when a finger went inside him. Connor squirmed a bit at this new feeling since he's never thought of doing this to himself but oddly enough, it felt good. Then it began to feel really good when Markus pushed that finger in and out, curling ever so slightly to work him open. A second finger was soon added and at this, he gasped out which made Markus stop his movements out of worry. Connor didn't think he could whine out so desperately but he does, he needed more of that pleasant feeling.   
  
“Markus please, I… I want it.” He judged his own voice; A mix of neediness and a hint of static so unlike his normal voice but he's way past the point of caring. Those fingers began moving again, scissoring and curling inside and this alone was pure ecstasy; Ever spot inside him felt like a burst of pleasure and Connor began to wonder what the real thing would feel like, what pleasure it would bring and he was craving it.   
  
Markus pulled his fingers out reaching for the lubricant once more and Connor stopped him once again with another idea. “Can I… suck your phallus?” It sounded lewd and crash from his usual well put together speech but that feeling of wanting something in his mouth was still there. Markus was all too eager for that and he laid back against the bed in agreement. Oral was something else Connor had no idea how to do but he was going to give it his all for Markus.   
  
He started out kissing Markus slowly then moving down to kiss at his neck to leave marks of his own. His lips moved down that incredible pectoral before he placed a kiss right at the tip of Markus’s cock. Connor received a pleasant hum when he hands wrapped around the girth; Approximately seven and a half inches long while hard, three inches in circumference, roughly above average human length. Analysis aside, he began stroking it slowly and really liked the sounds Markus made; Small huffed out groans that turned into delighted hums as he moved up and down the length and thumbed the slit oozing with semen. He moved his hand down to the based and encased the head into his mouth, sucking lightly.   
  
“Holy shit, Connor…” Markus bucked his hips up letting more of his length into his willing mouth. Androids can't choke either which made this easier to deal with when Connor went all the way down and back up in one fluid motion. When Markus moaned it was so musical to hear. Connor wanted to keep hearing those noises so he continued to go down the length and back, keeping up a decent rhythm. The taste was indescribably good and Connor wanted nothing more than to keep that taste in his mouth.   
  
Connor could keep sucking him off like this because it was that stimulating feel spreading from his tongue to his throat that made him want to keep going. The weight felt so good in his mouth and honestly, he could get off like this; He was already so close. Connor could tell they're both close to some sort of release though and he didn't want to finish like this. He pulled off slowly with a wet pop, a string of semen and saliva breaking between them and with Markus groaning at the lost. Connor sat back and spread his legs open, waiting for what's to come.   
  
Markus got between his legs, positioning himself at his entrance. “Ready?” He asked and Connor nodded his head, sitting up a bit to kiss Markus gently.   
  
“I'm very much ready for this. Please, I want to feel everything from you.” Markus kissed him as he slowly began pressing in. Connor arched his back, his voice climbing higher in pitch as Markus entered him. Each inch felt like true bliss going into him and all he could do was enjoy such a feeling. Android may not feel pain but the pleasure is so good, _so so good_  .   
  
Soon, Markus began moving; Slowly sliding out before easing himself back in and Connor's voice sang out in ecstasy. Connor had a hand Markus’s back for support while the other held the back of his neck to pull Markus in for a sloppy kiss as his hips met each thrust given to him.   
  
“God, Connor… you feel amazing. You're perfect in every way and I… I-” Connor swallowed the rest of those words in another passionate kiss. He had a feeling he knew what Markus was going to say but he didn't want to hear it just yet; Not until they both reached that tipping point.   
  
The movements get a bit more focused, more in-rhythm, getting a little faster to add more delicious friction as they both figured out how to move. Connor’s voice wasn't his own; It was pitched high with gasped out moans almost as if he couldn't breathe and it's all out of pleasure. So much pleasure. It felt so good but he needed more, more, more, from Markus. He felt like he was going crazy with how good everything felt and he couldn't believe he hadn't thought about doing something like this before.   
  
“Markus I-I… need more, please.” His whines were so desperate sounding, all static like. He didn't think things could get better than this but he was proven so wrong. Markus pulled out slowly to Connor’s confusion but when that cock slammed into him full force, his back arched as he screamed out; Such a loud wail emitting against the walls that he was so sure all of Jericho could hear him. And it's not painful but the pleasure, God, the  _pleasure_ was all he could feel.   
  
Markus gentleness was gone, replaced by fast, hard thrusts. Being considerate was thrown out the window when all Connor could do was shout to high heavens from this amazing experience. It’s symphonic sounding; The slapping of skin to their moans mixing together was all a musical masterpiece that could not compare to any top scale sheet music. Markus intertwined their hands, pressing them into the bed, and revealed the component underneath as his movements stayed rough. Connor tried to control himself but all his inhibitions were disappearing with each slam of Markus’s hips. He felt so connected to Markus, so in love with him.   
  
“Oh shit… Markus, I'm c-close. Please, please, _please_ .” And he doesn't know what he was begging for; The relief of a climax, just  _more_ of what Markus was giving him or both; Both were very good. Connor was ignoring all the warning signs of his system ranging from some sort of over sensitivity mixed with overheating, not to mention his voice only producing sounds rather than words.   
  
“M-me too. At the same time, okay?” Connor’s attempt at nodding his head in agreement ended with him moaning out. Markus began thrusting more erratic, more uneven, and even reached down to stroke Connor’s cock to reach that sweet release at the same time. It didn't take much longer because soon Connor could really feel the tendrils in his stomach unraveling at the seams. That building pressure was soon being released out of him and it shook his systems to the core. His eyes rolled back, his voice fizzling out completely as he came between them with one final scream. Markus soon followed with a cry of Connor’s name upon his lips as he came inside of him.   
  
Connor didn't know what happened next. He saw white when he came then darkness overtook him and that  ** _system rebooting_** flashed through when he was waking back up. When his eye fluttered open, Markus was above him, raining gentle kisses on his face before planting a kiss right on his lips.   
  
“You know, I was not expecting you to actually reboot.” Markus chuckled, leaning down to kiss at Connor’s lips once more.   
  
“I guess my system was too overloaded with the amount of pleasure given and it ultimately restarted.” Connor spoke.   
  
“Did you like it? I hope I wasn't too rough or anything-” Connor had stopped his words with a kiss of his own.   
  
“It was amazing, Markus. I never felt anything like this before. I've never felt before and just… thank you for making me feel something.” He smiled and received a smile back from Markus.   
  
“I'm glad I could be of service. It was fantastic Connor, you're fantastic and I'm glad I got to share this experience with you.” The kissing was back up, slow and languid just as they first began all of this. When they pulled back all they could do was smile and bask in the aftermath of it all.   
  
Connor was pretty sure Hank was expecting him home by now but he just felt so comfortable in Markus’s arms that he didn't want to get up. Markus didn't make it any easier since his arm wrapped around Connor’s midsection, holding him close while another hand tangled through his hair.

  
“Markus I should retire back home so Hank isn't concerned.”   
  
“Or you can stay here with me a little longer.” Markus said into his neck, kissing the skin their gently.   
  
“I have work tomorrow and I'm positive you have a plethora of meeting to attend as well.”   
  
“Fine, you're right.” Markus began pulling his arm away with a sigh, letting Connor shuffle out of the bed to get dressed. Connor could feel those eyes on him as he got dressed. It made him blush and for some reason, he felt a bit vulnerable. He knew his clothes were wrinkled, hair still disheveled, and Hank will probably suspect everything, not like he could hide it.   
  
“Take a photo, it'll last longer.” Connor spoke, Markus laughed.   
  
“Why do that when I can see this beautiful masterpiece in front of me all the time?” Those words Connor’s stomach flip. Markus was so sweet, so caring (which was what he was made to do in the first place) and Connor could definitely get used to being around Markus a lot more just like this.   
  
Once Connor was dressed, Markus also dressed and ushered them out of his room. As expected they were met up with the main crew of North, Josh, and Simon who were all giving them questionable looks. Markus kept walking with Connor tailing behind; Snickering could be heard and blue dusted Connor’s cheeks from embarrassment. It's as expected but those snide comments and laughter did not make Connor feel any less embarrassed. They made it out though into the cool winter night; A bit of snow falling around them illuminated by the street lights. Connor draped his arms over Markus’s shoulders, smiling, and feeling.   
  
“So this is goodbye for now. Probably until tomorrow granted neither of us are immensely busy.” Connor said.   
  
“I will definitely set aside time for you. Anything for you Connor.” Markus brought him into a hug which only made him feel so much love and he had to say it; He had to say what's been on the tip of his tongue this whole time.   
  
“Markus, you make me feel so much more alive. I've always thought I'd never feel much of anything just like the machine I was programmed to be but you made me feel and I-I… love you, Markus…” It felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders upon utter those final words. Markus had held onto him tighter, leaning up to kiss his neck softly.   
  
“I love you too, Connor.” Connor was beaming. He's never felt so much happiness before and he barely knew how to handle it. He did though, placed a kiss on Markus’s lips; Slow, warm, _loving_. He didn't think it was possible to love but he felt it swell inside and out him as he stood there kissing the man he's fell so hard for.   
  
“So boyfriends?” Markus whispered against his lips.   
  
“Boyfriends,” Connor confirmed and resumed the wonderful kissing. It gets a bit more heated, tongues are sliding against each other exploring, and it would have been nice to stay like this but someone had to ruin this moment.   
  
“Markus, you're needed for discussion.” Josh had called out and Markus pulled with a blue hue to his cheeks and a sigh.   
  
“Now, it really is goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow Connor.” A quick kiss to the cheek before Markus was off. Connor stood there for a second, dazed and excited for this newfound relationship.   
  
He had returned back to Hank's place a few hours later than he should have. He sneaked his way in, Hank was probably asleep anyways or at least that's what he thought until he noticed the man on the couch.   
  
“And where have you've been.” Connor could sense the amusement in Hank's voice but he was going to play it off.   
  
“I had just got done have an intensive talk with Markus. I must have lost track of time which is why I'm late and I do apology for worrying you.” Connor spoke serenely, convincingly, yet Hank began laughing.   
  
“Son, if you really wanted me to believe you were just ‘talking’, and I almost did, fucking hide your hickies next time you want to be sneaky.” At that, Connor’s whole face went blue. He knew he forgot to heal those once he and Markus were finished with their _activity_. He sucked it up though because there wasn't really a way to get out of this. Hank was a great detective as well, even he could see through a fixed lie.   
  
“... I love him, Lieutenant.” And he wasn't sure where he was going with this but Hank smiled at him.   
  
“I'm glad you found someone you love. He better treat you right or I'll get involved, I don't fucking care if he's the damn android Messiah.” Hank huffed out and Connor let out a laugh.   
  
“I believe the love is mutual and I'm meeting with him tomorrow as well. We even declared ourselves as boyfriends so by my calculations, this relationship should last for a long time.” Connor grinned from ear to ear, a smile so hopeful that Hank smiled back at him.   
  
“That's good to hear. You better go rest up. We got a case in the morning then you're free to run off to your little boyfriend.” Hank smirked before he got up and shuffled his way to his bedroom, both of them saying their goodnights.   
  
The amount of things going through his mind is immense but Connor knew he had Markus on his side. The future was within reach; Only time will tell how far their relationship will go but time was also an enigma. Connor believed and can  _feel_ that it will last all of eternity.   


  


**Author's Note:**

> The ship name is RK1000 don't @ me
> 
> Also I'm def writing more of this ship and more fic in general because I'm deep in this hell now, someone scream with me on tumblr @thatgirlkennedie


End file.
